Heroes Among Enemies
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: As a Di Chimici life will always be deceiving and dangerous. Lissandra Di Chimici discovers a life of thrills & love outside of her family & she is forced to choose. Family loyalty over the wants of her heart? Would this life be worth loosing it all?
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Lissandra Di Chimici - Heroes Among Enemies

_Summary-_

Lissandra born in the lap of fame and fortune and is none other than a Di Chimici. When she stumbleds upon the strange members of the Brotherhood she is forced to choose, a life of thrills and danger, constantly pitted against the very members who share her blood or the life of comfort, and protection against the sharp sword though promised to a boy when neither could return each other's love. Lissandra fights to do all within her power to save her love, her family, her friends, while risking her heart in the process.

_Setting-_

Takes place during the time in between City of Masks and City of Stars. In Volana.

_Author-_

Hey, my name is Megan, or Winters-loving-way. _Heroes Among Enemies _is my first Stravaganza fanfiction. I am a near constant writer, though I am no where near perfect. You can also seem my work in other book fanfiction areas such as _Charlie Bone _and _Peter Pan_. I aim to tell the story of a true heroine who fights for what is right, though she struggles to find the truth through it all. Place in the tough situation between family and maybe destiny she knows that her choice may save people's lives or put them in bigger danger than before. Journey with Lissandra Di Chimici into the world of Talia, the place bigger than dreams.

_Technical Matters-_

**Disclaimer: **_Stravaganza _belongs to **Mary Hoffman** along with the Di Chimici family and the mythical world of Talia along with the formerly known characters of the Stravaganti Brotherhood.

(This will not be issued throughout each chapter, it will be clearly stated here.)

**Rights: **The plot-line for _Heroes Among Enemies_ belongs only to me, Megan/Winters-loving-way. Along with the new stravaganti, Holden and new Di Chimici character Lissandra Di Chimici and any other characters or settings that I may mention that are not part of the series throughout the story.

_Conclusion-_

Sorry if some one the names are spelled wrong, characters don't act completely in character, or if somethings doesn't connect with the story in the books. As I say further down, feel free to let me know.

Just a note: What is with disclaimers? I mean really, this is fanfiction, meaning most likely none of us own these stories?! Anyways...

I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Feel free to send me ideas, thoughts or concerns.

-Megan - Winters-loving-way


	2. Surprises and Family

**Heroes Among Enemies - Chapter 1: Surprises and Family**

first chapter of Heroes Among Enemies is here. I'm Megan, and I hope you enjoy my story...!

* * *

**Lissandra** was excited and downcast at the same time. Her heart thudded as she thought of this, quite unsure of how those to feelings were possible at the same time and she was sure however that they should counter-act each other and put her in a mood of prefect doll-like stoic behavior. She pressed her deep red lips together until they grew paler from lack of blood flow. Not that she understood this, of course. Born into the lap of wealth and power, Lissandra had also received the looks of the very attractive line, save a few, namely her older cousin Gaetano. _Though there is none kinder._ Lissandra thought, a small tugged at her pale lips, and soon colored returned. She folded, unfolded and then refolded her hands in her lap, enjoying the feeling of the silky blue fabric between her twitching hands. The chair she sat in became more uncomfortable and cold by the minute. She sat on it anxiously, on edge. Her sister, Francesca, on her other side tried to flounce her dress and exert herself as much as possible, for one, Gaetano and his siblings were arriving today. And two, to hide Lissandra's posture from their mother who sat on Francesca's other side, in fear of her little sister's dismisal from the arrival of their close cousins for her posture.

She heard her mother sigh. Her father grunt. Lissandra shifted in her chair. And with her brother's keen ears he heard her from the other side of her father. Her brother, Filippo, stood. "Father, I propose Lissandra and Francesca should go down to the gates and meet them, perhaps with flowers, as a further token of our great love for our dear kin." He then sat almost as abruptly as he had stood.

Her father sat in quiet consideration of her father's suggestion. "Perhaps you're right." He said finally, turning to the girls he murmured a quick, "Excused. And don't forget the flowers!" Fran, Filippo, and I all knew that he was thinking not of our family bonds but of getting on the Grand Duke's, their cousin's father's, high graces.

Being the perfect daughter as she was Fran kissed their father's grizzly cheek and then hastened out of the room before their mother could object.

Lissandra ran after her, but her skirts snapped and tugged at her ankles, she wondered how Fran moved so easily and gracefully. The heavy doors banged shut behind them as Francesca led her sister at a more lady-like pace towards the greenhouses that stored some of the most rare flowers known to man kind. At the time of course. Servants had grown up knowing these lovely ladies that presided in the house, and so were fully accustomed to not mentioning their sometimes lack of lady-like behavior, though when they were younger their mother and nursemaids seemed to have no qualms with some rather sound and sore punishments.

"Sir, sir! Excuse me!" Francesca waved down the head gardener who was tending to some exceptionally red flowers.

The man looked up startled. "M'ladies!" He cried with fake gleefulness. It was obvious to all that the man had a dislike for the Di Chimici name, and wouldn't be here if he hadn't so sorely owed their father every breath of his life. "And what may I do for you today?" he asked stiffly.

Francesca took no notice of his attitude. "As you know sir, today our relatives arrive from Giglia today."

"I am aware of this."

Lissandra cast him a frosty glare, how dare he behave this way towards Lissandra's dear sister after Fran went through the pains to ignore his rude personality!

But Francesca went on, ignoring him again. "And I need," she paused counting out the number of arrangements we needed for each cousin, and then how many they'd be able to carry between the two of us and a maid that was scurrying towards us, and obviously sent by their mother to assist. "How about this, five wristlets would do just fine, make two however a small size and the rest for a mans wrist." she stated.

The man nodded and signaled to a young boy who was watering the tender plants nearby. "Fernando, assist these fine ladies in the selection of flowers." Then he moved off gruffly to finish whatever he had begun.

Fernando glanced at the older sister, just as awed by the great Francesca Di Chimici as everyone else was.

"No need for us to choose, you'll do a fine job I'm sure. Just send the wristlets along quickly with Claudia." she said to the boy, and produced a several silver coins from the folds in her skirts and slipped them into the boys hand, smiling her ever radiant smile. Then Francesca was off again, hastening down the path to the great gates to await our close cousins. The reason for their visit?

Their uncle, the Grand Duke of Tushia never did anything without purpose. This time his plans consisted with hints of Lissandra. She was sure. Falco was coming of course, and his rooms had been prepared just a ways down the hall from hers, while all the rest of the guests were housed in the usual guest wing of the expansive home. The rest was a mystery.

A maid appeared, as if waiting behind the bushes (which of course she might have been) with two chairs. "There m'ladies." she said and backed off. Obviously Filippo had put more thought into this than Lissandra had assumed.

Fran, who had obviously known more sank into the chair greatfully. Lissandra followed suit, but she was more accustomed to be moving about. Always-In-Motion-Lissandra...

That was when they heard the rattle of horseshoes clomping along the road that led to their manor, and then the tumbling sound of wheels. Fran stood as suddenly as she had sat. Why is it that her siblings seemed to that often? The gates were opened. The carriage came rattling in. And then as suddenly as the curtains rustled and then a shout. The heavily decorated cart stopped. The door was flung open, instead of waiting for the footman.

Beatrice flew from it's musty darkness. Her light violet traveling skirts flying around in a frenzy. She rushed into Francesca's open arms. Ever the host... Fran...

Francesca smiled lightly and embraced her cousin and then let her go swiftly.

Beatrice held on, but on at arms length. "Oh! Francesca, Lissandra, I must tell you that its simply dreadful being stuck with four men in a carriage for several stuff hours, much less days! All this talk of riding, and battle, and weapons! I was tempted to run myself through with one of those fine swords they spoke so highly of!" The poor girl looked ready to burst. Her hair looked a bit worn, done up prettily, but was worn down by the heat and dampness of a carriage carrying five nobles.

"Don't be so hasty about such things, dear sister." spoke Fabirizio as he stepped more graciously form the cart.

The two girls parted completely from their embrace.

"Francesca, Laureline." Ever proper, heir Fabiirizio. His chin tilted up nonchalantly. "You lovely ladies bring shame to every woman in Talia!" he proclaimed taking in the sight of flushed Lissandra, glowing Francesca, and a very tired sister.

Fran merely smiled. And then when Lissandra thought it impossible that she should ever see her sister do such a thing, it happened. A bright blush spread over her pale cream cheeks as Gaetano stepped from their ride.

Though not the handsomest, he was by far the one with the biggest heart to bare the Di Chimici name. Gaetano was kind, supportive, and a very loving cousin.

And the immediately after sprang Carlo from its murky depths.

Lissandra tensed, though she loved Falco with all her heart, her cousin was no more a love than what he was. A cousin. She felt nothing holding her back as her exuberant and closest in age cousin alighted from the carriage and was caught up in her strong and wild embrace.

"And I thought the ride was jolting." Falco teased as his other siblings exchanged greetings.

Lissandra let go, realizing she wasn't the child she used to be. Both of them had grown up. She smiled lightly. "Would you rather we be like them?" she asked lightly throwing her arm out to gesture towards her small framed sister and tall and lanky Carlo, they held each other at arms length. Francesca's head tilted almost all the way back. The two smiled and said their tight hellos and let go.

Falco rubbed his chin thoughtfully, which immediately brought childhood memories to Lissandra, "I suppose not." he grinned, Lissandra knew that if she hadn't hugged him so it was quite true that he would have hugged _her._

Gaetano looked up brightly as another horse trotted up the line. Not that any of his other siblings looked near as happy, besides Falco.

"Lissandra, Francesca.. I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine, Luciano Crinamorte. He is from Bellezza."

That caught the attention of Fabirizio, "Bellezzian?" he murmured, more to himself.

The horse stopped just outside the gates, and in walked a boy a little older than Falco and Lissandra, he had a head of a dark curls and, despite prior beliefs, a dark shadow trailing his footsteps. "Greetings. Gaetano! Falco..." He knew not the rest but had been warned away from them, the Di Chimici.

"Hello." Fran rushed to his aid, sparing her hand as a shake of greeting. "Welcome to the Di Chimici Manor of Volana." she greeted warmly. "I shall send someone ahead to alert them of an extra guest, I do wish Gaetano that you wouldn't find surprises so amusing and would tell me ahead of time."

"My apologies, dear cousin."

"It is my deepest pleasure to meet you." Luciano said rather stiffly, still quite unsure why he had agreed to come upon with Gaetano into, however the lesser branch, the Di Chimici stronghold. He also didn't particularly like the look that Fabirizio cast him from the corner of his eye.

"I trust your ride was comfortable." Lissandra finally spoke, directing her talk at Luciano. "And that Bellezza is well." she spoke comfortably, and her voice was soft and welcoming as her sisters, there were no tricks about her questions. But in the corner Fabirizio smiled in satisfaction.

"Quite comfortable really." Luciano answered truthfully. "Bellezza thrives."

"Then come, enjoy refreshments after your long journey." A maid had slipped forward, and seeing from afar that there was another young man she had had one more wristlet created. Francesca slipped a bundle of flowers upon each one's arm and the led them, with Gaetano at her side, sweeping up the road to the house as the carriage horses would be stabled after the young nobles had left.

Fabirizio and Carlo followed swiftly after Gaetano and their cousin and Luciano hastened to catch up with his companion.

Falco fell into step with Lissandra in the back. "How fares Volana?"

"Quite well. And Giglia?"

"The same." And that was the end of all conversation

* * *

So how was it? I really do want to know. No pressure to review, I'm happy when people take time to read my work. If you read this and liked it and know friends or family who would find this interesting, let them know!

I love you all very much!

-_Megan - Winter's Loving Way_


	3. To What Measure Of Love

**Heroes Among Enemies - Chapter 2: To What Measure Of Love**

Sorry folks, this is a very boring chapter I think... Yes, read it anyways.

* * *

Lissandra didn't feel important as she usually did, being the child of the family. And though as she wept in quiet hallways for her family to learn she was not an infant and then ending with her silent revolution to be the most powerful Di Chimici, she felt rather useless and left on her own now. Maids paid no attention to their shadowy young mistress as they bustled to prepare extra rooms for the unexpected guest.

Born a young diplomat, though most found servants nothing and useless, Lissandra knew that was not true. Everyone had a voice and mind. Winning the affections of those who brought her food, or dressed her was important. But as a child, she hadn't thought like this. Her mind had been centered around sneaking a snack without her mother knowing. Soon after Lissandra had found solace in the kitchen, at home with the busy bustle, and yet the course and kind people who served there. And though the cooks were always busy they always made time for her, not because of who her family was, but because of the place she had in each of their hearts.

"Young Lissi!" clapped a round, rosy-cheeked woman, though her face was stern her personality showed otherwise. This was Belvona, the head chef in anything that contained sugar. Which made her Lissandra's favorite. "Ve aure very, very buzzy!" Belvona wasn't from Talia and spoke in a strange accent.

Lissandra hid a giggle behind her delicate hand. "Belvona, I do believe you mean busy, not buzzy."

"Oh!" Belvona realized her mistake and smiled, "Dear miztrees, ve're both!" she declared waving her sugar coated spoon.

Lissandra smiled back.

"So? Vhat bwings you here?" Belvona asked, wiping her hands on her stained apron and gesturing towards a table where the kitchen staff ate their meals. The plump lady leaned forward her eyes twinkled in their merry way. "I have heard young zire, Falco and his company has arrived. You are to wed him some day," she waved her spoon again, "are you not?"

Lisssandra blushed at the prospect. Falco was sweet, but marriage seemed to far off. "Yes, I suppose."

"You zuppose?"

"It's just that... Belvona, I don't know how to explain."

"Zorgive me, m'lady. It's not my place but... Perhaps you do not quite see it fit, this marriage do you? Love him, but no to that measure?"

Lissandra looked up, surprised. "It is not your place, but you are right. Thank you Belvona, I should let you return to your work."

"Vork I do enjoy, no? Good bye, you grace." And the lady bustled off to check on a steaming pot.

Lissandra stayed a while longer, silently taking in the commotion around her before standing up and disappearing back up the passageway to her rooms.

**--To What Measure Of Love--**

It was almost evening, Francesca, Filippo, Carlo, Fabirizio, and Gaetano had already passed through the gardens that faced Lissandra's room windows. She watched them chat and meander along. She had wondered where Falco was but didn't wonder enough to make herself go seek him out.

It was now almost evening and the last meal of the day was to be served. Lissandra was waiting to be called. She sat in a wicker chair, facing out her window. She held needle and thread, poised the air, but she had not moved for some time now. A soft breeze blew over her cheeks, and mused her loose hairs. She watched the rose bushes sway and petals fall lightly to the ground. So entranced by this scene she did not see nor hear the maid when she first called out.

"Miss?"

Lissandra through her head over her shoulders in obvious surprise, the needle and bundle of thread bounced off the open loom and landed at her feet with a clatter.

"Oh dear!" The maid rushed forward to secure the needle. "M'lady, I'm so sorry. Are you hurt."

In numb shock Lissandra only shook her head, sending more hair loose.

"Oh dear. I was to summon you for dinner, but you have not dressed and your hair is coming loose."

Lissandra seemed to pause and think about this, "You're right I suppose. My mother won't mind as long as I'm not fretfully late." she stood from her chair and began towards her large bed where a dress had been so carefully pressed and laid for her to wear. On top of the dress was the strangest thing, a mask. It matched the dress she was to wear. And upon seeing the style realized it must have come from Bellezza.

"Ooh yes!" The maid cooed from behind her. "In honor of the unexpected guest your mother requested that the ladies dress in bellezzian fashion, which included masks. Your mother said also, 'that if Lissandra may ask if she must, SHE MUST!' Or something to that effect."

To Lissandra the girl seemed forgetful and distracted. "Then I will dress and you shall do my hair." Then she quickly unclothed and reclothed in the robin egg blue gown with summer sleeves and full skirt.

The girl appeared with strings of pearls and sapphires and brushed Lissandra's dark curls till they gleamed. Then she wove the beautiful stones and pearls through her hair, which, at Lissandra's request, was not pinned up but streamed down her back. "I am now done, M'lady."

It had seemed to take no time at all and Lissandra scurried to the dining hall, her dress snapped and flew out behind her as she scurried down the dark hall.

**--To What Measure Of Love--**

Lissandra stopped to catch her breath at the great doors. She deftly tied the blue and white shot mask which seemed to imitate a pair of butterfly wings and then asked for the guards to open the door.

She made a quiet entrance but did not fail to notice Beatrice and Francesca just about to sit. She released a quick breath of thanks that she was not the only one who was late.

"You're late!" Her father boomed from the head of the table, she sat in her usual place, Falco now to her left and Francesca to her right.

"I'm sorry father." Her mother shot a disapproving look down the table but no one said anymore on the subject. The first courses were brought in and the meal began in silence. Chatter followed, as with the other courses, but neither Falco nor Lissandra spoke to one another. At last after the course of sweets was passed around by servants. And then Lissandra's mother and father left.

The cousins stayed behind and Luciano excused himself to rest, but as soon as the solid doors shut and the servants disappeared with the last of the dishes Fabirizio turned upon Lissandra. "Ah, my youngest cousin." he spoke with a fond and teasing smile. Lissandra wasn't sure what he was getting at but the others seemed to take up his look, besides Falco who sent his brother and inquisitive glance.

"You know very well how old I am, dear eldest cousin." Lissandra returned quickly, hoping this would be the answer that would not lead her into trouble.

But as she knew not, the answer did not matter. ''Twelve, did you know some royals get married at as young as fourteen?" Filippo leaned forward on his elbows.

Falco frowned.

"I do actually happen to know that." Beatrice took up suit, but Francesca seemed a little less excited to follow. "And," Beatrice continued, "Our dear Falco here is thirteen. To be fourteen then the yuletide comes."

Carlo raised his brow, "Our baby brother fit for marriage!?" He seemed rather incredulous. "Ah, but my I fool myself, for we all know there is no one else who is noble born at Falco's age."

With great reluctance Francesca joined in the fray, lightly tap-hitting Carlo in the back of his head she trilled, "Don't be silly now, have you not been listening!? My little sister is the only one fit for Falco." she got in the swing of things, and her eyes danced merrily.

Gaetano followed in after Francesca, "No need to tease, but I do find myself rather tired from the journey. What do you say Fabirizio, Carlo?"

Carlo nodded his agreement, "I am tired as well, good night all." He stood sweeping in a mock bow and trailed out the door, Gaetano on his heels.

Fabirizio shook his head, but with a conspiring wink he said, "Not as tired, but I do find myself curious to the details of Bellezza's well-being, perhaps I shall go seek our extra guest."

"I for one have plenty of ideas on what we can do, dear Fran." Beatrice spoke lightly as she stood, "Shall we?"

"Then may I come along?" Lissandra said, it then became clear to her what the others were doing.

Francesca shook her head, but regret was clear, or well-faked. "These things are for _women_, dear Liss. Not tonight, but maybe another." And then the two girls swept from the room.

Falco's face burned with shame, "I'm terribly sorry. Every since we were told we were coming Fabirizio has got into a habit of teasing me."

Lissandra felt sympathy and embarrassment flood through her, "It's quite alright. But if you don't mind I shall excuse myself now, I feel a tad tired."

Falco nodded and stood, "I am going to my rooms as well, since my rooms are close to yours I shall escort you there."

Lissandra hardly felt this was needed, but due to his own embarrassment she felt to shame him no more and simply nodded and walked through the open doorway, Falco, her betrothed, but her cousin, on her heels...

* * *

Well? What did you think? Did you like Belvona? Should I used her anymore?

Poor Falco, and though he isn't an extremely present character, I do love him very much...

Next chapter: Will either have me writing in first person... and/or be about the new Stravaganti, Holden. I think from now on I might just do first person...

Anyways, though this chapter was a bit bland it would be great to hear (eh... read) some feedback!

-Megan / Winters Loving Way


	4. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 3 : Hide and Seek**

Well, this story hasn't been getting a lot of traffic. :( But for those of you who have been reading along, thank you! Anyway, I switched and wrote this in first person, once I started writing it in first person however it was much easier in third... So even the tiniest review telling me which you liked better would make my day! I tried to make this chapter a little more interesting than the last one...

* * *

It had been several days since my cousins had arrived from Giglia. In those days the boys, or men as they were now, minus Falco spent their days in the city, or practicing their swordsmanship. Fran and Bea spent their days tittering and fluttering about the halls, talking amongst themselves or going out to explore with my brothers and cousins. Due to some obvious reasons Falco and I kept our distances. He spent his time in the stables, always coming out with straw in his hair, I chuckled from afar but didn't go up and brush it away from his curls as I usually would have. I found myself spending more and more time in the library. A great many books were covered with dust and had yet to be read!

It must have been the fifth day they were here, and so far nothing varied. Until breakfast that morning. Father and Mother couldn't attend our morning meal for someone had arrived that they had to speak with or something to the affect.

None of us were really talking, just eating in a rather numb silence, until Fabirizio's empty plate clattered to the floor. A young maid scurried to pick it up. He turned and looked at his us. "Aren't any of you a little bored?" he asked eyeing his brothers and sister and then looking at Fran, Filippo, and I.

Bea and Fran nodded empathetically. "It's not how it use to be." Carlo put in. Filippo nodded, "So what about it?"

I noticed Falco didn't glance up from his food as he seemed more preoccupied with getting done and going out to the stables. I sighed and leaned against the table. No one seemed to notice my out of turn manners though.

"Hide and seek." Fabirizio said grandly. Even Falco looked up then to stare at him, his mouth twisted up in a smile of confusion.

"A child's game?" Fran said, her face a mask of perfect puzzlement.

Bea wrinkled her perfect little nose, "You don't suggest we play it, Rizio, do you?"

"Exactly! Be a sport Bea." Fabrizio gestured, barely missing the maid who was cleaning up the broken fragments of plate at his feet.

"I think it sounds like a wonderful idea." I realized I had spoken up finally, I sat up straighter. "Frankly, I don't think I can take reading any longer."

Filippo and Carlo exchanged a long look. Both stood. "It sounds swell!" Carlo said, "The house is big and full of perfect hiding spots."

Falco nodded and stood with his brother and cousin. "I think the stable hands are tiring quickly of me."

Fabirizio stood, "Then it's settled, now for the important things."

"Like how will we girls and our skirts hide!" Francesca interjected.

Carlo rolled his eyes playfully, "Fran, thats no problem." He chuckled, "Because your it!" He said, dashing from the room, transforming into the true child everyone knew was just beneath the surface. The rest of the men dashed out after him.

Bea and I exchanged glances. "One... Two..." Fran spouted, eyeing each of us.

The two of us stood and left through the doors opposite of the ones our brothers had left. "Close your eyes!" Beatrice called back. The two of us reached a split in the hallway, and without a word we went our different ways. This game was far to familiar with us. I scurried down a dimly lit hallway, no one hardly came down here, because it was the guest wing. So of course she wasn't expecting anybody to collide with her...

And yet suddenly her head throbbed, and she felt the ground rushing up to meet her. She put her hands down and let out a small shriek. I heard a grown and thud. I blinked, my skirts pooling out around me. My long hair was knocked loose and my carefully done curls hung around my face in disarray. I finally caught my breath and made my way stumbling to my feet. I looked about to see who I had collided with and found a young man tenderly dusting himself off, he appeared my age... And yet somehow out of place. He was dressed in simple nobleman's garb. "Oh! Sir, I'm so sorry."

The boy looked up and smiled weakly, even his eyes flickered and seemed to shine and smile all on their own. A strange feeling passed over my stomach, knotting it and then shaking it up. "It's quite okay miss...?"

"Lissandra!" A voice echoed down the hall.

"Liss? Are you okay?" from around the corner I turn and caught a glimpse of Falco and Fran hurrying towards me. I sighed and turned around, but the strange boy was gone. Without even his name! I looked around in puzzlement. I let out a huff as Fran and Falco caught up. "You scared him off!" I pouted accusingly.

"Scared who?" Falco asked just as Fran exclaimed, "Are you alright?! We heard you... And, Liss, I think you've lost your touch, the rules are you're suppose to _hide. _And your hair!"

I waved off my sister and looked at Falco, deeply perplexed. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? A servant?"

"No! He was dressed like a nobleman, but he disappeared..."

Fran sighed, "I do not know what your talking about, but are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine... Can we try to play again?"

"Well... I guess..."

So we left the deserted hall and found the others, playing several more rounds of the raucous game. Even Beatrice enjoyed it when she was the last one found on several occasions. "You just cheat, that's why." Carlo sniffed as he was once again found first. Beatrice laughed and agreed to take his spot as seeker. Day began to fade into night as we split and headed off to our rooms to get ourselves ready for the evening meal, as we had been so caught up in our game we hadn't taken any mid-day refreshments and were famished. Falco and I laughed and talked softly as we made our way to our rooms and then I left him to continue down the hall from where his rooms were.

**-- Hide and Seek --**

I pushed on the door that lead to my room and shut the door quietly, I whirled around and nearly screamed.

A large animal had settled itself on a large mat that hadn't been there before. Large and panther-like. In fact, I was now confident that it _was_ a panther. And it was beautiful. It looked at me with it's startling emerald eyes. It had a large jeweled collar fastened around it long neck. "Hello." I whispered nervously.

It yawned and stood up very slowly, it came over and rubbed it's head against my waist. I twisted it's collar gently until a name appeared, sewn into the jeweled leather. It read, _EMERILLA_. "Emerilla, huh?" The animal looked at me with renewed interest. There was nothing else in the room. I scoured it, looking for a hint or clue that my tell me of the giver of this great gift.

The maid came in with my evening gown while I was on my knees, moving the mat Emerilla had been resting on. "Miss! There's a..." she wasn't sure wether to be astounded I was on the floor, or be worried about the great cat the sat, hunched behind me.

I stood up quickly, putting the mat back with my slippered foot. "Hello. My hair fell out earlier."

The maid muttered the usual, They didn't understand how a lady such as me should have hair that is always in a tumble.

I sighed, and quickly dressed into the dramatic, but thin and light, red dress. The fabric parted in the middle to reveal a gauzy white. The sleeves were capped and reached my elbows. But the best part about it was that the fabric hung loose enough skirt that I would be able to run to make the evening meal on time. "My hair, please?"

The woman sighed and weaved fake laurel leaves through my hair with white pearls. I didn't see much of the point of dressing up to eat and then coming back and changing all over again. But it was how I was raised and how we were to behave so I did so each night. Besides, I was very curious about the sender of Emerilla and I was sure that someone would be able to shed some light. When the woman finished I turned around and asked, "Do you think my mother would mind if I brought Emerilla?" But I knew she had no answer.

I walked over to the black cat and rubbed her head. "Have someone bring her food." I murmured and rushed out of the room to catch up with Falco...

**-- Hide and Seek --**

It was mid-meal before I brought up Emerilla. "A cat?" My mother was obviously very surprised. "What an unusual gift! And no card."

I looked around the table. Fabirizio was studying Falco, Falco seemed as surprised as any. "A panther? How interesting."

Carlo, Filippo shrugged, their minds only on their meal. But, Bea and Fran seemed enthused. "Emerilla?" Bea mused, "What a beautiful name." Fran nodded.

But it was Luciano who caught my very abrupt attention, he seemed suddenly shifty and uneasy though he had remained quiet throughout the meal. I wondered what was wrong and vowed silently to find out.

The subject was soon dropped and I excused myself from the table. Once outside the dining hall I went around to the other doors where Luciano would exit to get back to his rooms. I didn't have to wait long. He soon appeared and reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around, his hand going to his hip only to realize that he bore no sword. "Oh, Lissandra, it is only you."

"You know something of my cat? Emerilla?"

He smiled uneasily, "No. Just a familiar name." I knew he was lying. He should know better than to lie to a Di Chimici, but I wasn't going to stab him in his sleep, or poison his food... No, I was just going to find out the truth.

"Oh." I measure my words so the came out evenly. "Well, have a good-night then." And then with his own polite farewells I slipped back into the shadows and watched him go. When he disappeared around the corner I took off silently after him. My slippered feet made only the softest of padding sounds as I slipped down the hall. I shivered, someone must have left some doors open. I realized that I was near the wardrobe rooms however and knew which one was mine. As a young child I would always sneak in to see the dresses chosen for birthdays or big events. I also knew which one was my sisters for her dresses were made more extravagantly, for a woman. And those were far more beautiful than most of mine is what I had thought. I quietly opened the door to my wardrobe room and slipped in, watching the bellezzan enter a doorway not to far from where I had collided with the boy earlier. I grabbed a dark traveling cloak from a hook and wrapped it around me, warming up almost instantaneously. Then I slipped out the door and shut it behind me, I ran across the hall and a little ways down and pressed my ear to the door. I didn't know what I expected to hear, but what I did hear was rewarding.

_"You gave her the CAT?!"_

_"I... Felt sorry."_

_"For a Di Chimici, she would have lived if she had never seen you again! Just a hoax, she would imagine, but you give her a cat."_

_"Luciano, I'm sorry."_

_"A panther, no less."_

_"I'm really sorry. But we can't take it back now..."_

_"I suppose not. But you cannot leave this room! It's dangerous, this place is the enemies lair... You have no shadow!"_

I reeled back in surprise, they were obviously talking about me. But who had no shadow? I suddenly felt guilty for listening, but now that I already was it would be pointless to turn around now.

_"Be careful tomorrow, Holden."_

_"I will be." There was a long silence in the room and then the rustling of sheets. "And Luciano..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"She's really pretty."_

_"Lissandra Di Chimici?"_

_"Yeah, Liss..."_

_"Holden..." Luciano's voice had a sharp warning edge to it._

_"I know, be careful. I understand the consequences." There was a sigh._

I rushed away, feet skittering over the polished floor, my face burning. Whoever this stranger was... Holden? Probably a nickname for Holdono. He had given me the cat. He had been the one I bumped into. And he thought I was... Pretty? _I'm only twelve..._ I thought numbly as I stumbled back to my room in the dark. When the maid arrived to dress me for bed I didn't want her to see the cloak or wonder about my heavy breathing, I sent her away. I undid my hair by myself but the felt to weary to change, so I crawled up and sat on the covers of my bed. A book of poems lay open on my lap but I wasn't reading them. In fact, in the past few days I had memorized quite a few.

_'When I think of you, you fill my mind;_

_There's no more thinking room I find._

_I've never had such thoughts before;_

_I'm lost in you, whom I adore._

_I think no more of mundane things,_

_Like common pleasures that living brings._

_I just think of you, and I'm filled with dreams;_

_To keep you love fills all my schemes.'_

_(Credit to : Karl Fuchs ???)_

I felt my eyelids droop, it felt like a small bag of raindrops were weighing down on the thin flaps that protected my eyes. A heavy weariness settled throughout my entire body and my thoughts didn't slave away to poetry or the bellezzan and his friend. Instead I focused on small things. Closing my book, setting it on the table by my bedside, crawling under the thin summer blankets and watching the flickering light of the scented oil lamps that were scattered throughout my room. I though of when I was little, and shadows frightened me... And then the world seemed to fade from flickering shadows to black and white and then utter darkness...

* * *

So? Did you like Emerilla and Holden? A couple things, I realize that one; he probably wouldn't give her a cat to say he's sorry, but I really wanted to put Emerilla in, so sorry for her slightly disgraceful entrance into the story. And two; yeah, I don't know guys that well, chances are, they probably don't just say 'wow, she's pretty' all the time. I had cute in there, but it made me think of like a puppy dog or little duckling... So I changed it.

btw, next chapter is for sure going to be Holden's POV, wether it be third person or first is up to you...


End file.
